This invention relates generally to a mechanical handling apparatus, and more particularly to improvements in control actions of articulated structures.
The invention concerns improvements relating to mechanical handling apparatus in which displaceable members grip and move an object, and basically includes a motorized base module, a torso module and at least one arm module. Each module is self-contained, and in a preferred embodiment, two arm modules are mounted upon the torso in a left and right orientation.
Each of the arm modules has six motors, and therefore six functions. Motor controlled shoulder movements can swing the lower arms through 180.degree.. Each wrist also is capable of 180.degree. rotational movement. An upper arm motor and an elbow motor provide lift and trimming, respectively, for each arm. A hand motor is capable of tilting the fingers 45.degree. and a finger motor is provided to actuate the fingers for gripping and moving an object about.
A unique feature of the invention permits rotational movement in the wrist and shoulder areas of each arm module thereby permitting the hands to swing in intersecting arcs for cooperation in various tasks.
The modular concept provides for many different combinations and configurations of the apparatus, other than the embodiment illustrated, thus providing great versatility. The modules are independent of one another in function. The constriction eliminates conventional gears and gearboxes, thus reducing weight as well as costs. Rotary movement of the various components is created through linear actuation.
The concept is particularly adapted for microprocessor control, which could be internally housed within the torso module. The arms may be equipped with feedback systems and manipulated through programs stored within the computer. The base module may house the computer power supply and, in addition, also may be provided with drive wheels to mobilize the complete system.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a new and improved mechanical handling apparatus.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a lightweight, versatile handling apparatus of modular construction which is compact and inexpensive.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved handling apparatus wherein rotary movements are created through linear actuation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.